


Sunshine and Wetness

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Omega Reader, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: You and Castiel have taken to sharing a bed while on hunts.  One hunt in particular leaves you absolutely exhausted, and a few things change when you wake.





	Sunshine and Wetness

Ever since Castiel was human, even after he got his grace back again, he took to sleeping through the night.  Sometimes it was every night, other times it was just once a week.

You’d asked him about it once.  Why, especially now that he was an angel again, did he sleep?  He didn’t need it, did he?

“I find that sleep, or at least the relaxation of the body and the mind,” he explained to you, “is quite calming.  Angels often meditate to strengthen and replenish their grace, so it is similar to that.  I have been in this vessel long enough to appreciate the rest to both my physical and angelic form.”

The explanation made sense, so you found yourself sharing a bed with the angel while the two of you were on hunts.

Ever since you started travelling with the Winchesters, you always insisted on getting your own room at motels.  You enjoyed your privacy, and only in dire circumstances gave it up to share a room with the two Alphas.  You’d been in too many awkward situations with Alphas, and even Betas, before, so you kept your Omega self in a separate area.

That separation didn’t to extend to Castiel, though, for he often stayed in your room with you, even though he was also an Alpha.  Was it because you had a slight crush on the angel?

You’d never admit it.

This hunt was one of those hunts: exhausting, long, and draining.  It had been four straight days of research followed by 47 hours of stalking, fighting, and killing the vampire nest.  You were far past tired and just wanted to sleep for a week.  

You split from Sam and Dean at the Impala, informing them that if they woke you up in the morning (which was really only about three hours away), you would shoot them.  You would cover the cost of an extra night in the motel just to have the rest.

You unlocked your door, leaving it open for Castiel who had followed you to your room.  You quickly went through the motions to get ready for bed, falling under the sheets with your eyes only half open.  You were already out when Castiel turned the lights off and slid in next to you, closing his eyes for his rest.

* * *

Warm.  Sunshine.  The breeze through the grass on a summer’s day.  You inhaled deeply, enjoying the delicious scent that was surrounding you.

You rolled to your back, not quite awake.  The scent surrounded you further and you tried to dive back into your dream, wanting to chase the deliciousness that your mind had created for you.  There was no way this was real, only a dream-scent could be this perfect.

Wetness.  The slick between your legs made you realize that even if it was a dream scent that was so nice, your body was having a very real reaction to it.  Immediately your mind went from half-awake to fully awake, mind only having one thought:

Was Castiel still in the room?

As calmly as possible, you opened your eyes and looked to the other side of the bed.  Fuck.  Castiel was still in the room, alright, and he was staring straight at you.  His pupils were blown, obviously well aware of your current state.

His Alpha senses were biologically meant to react to Omega slick, and here you were, pouring it out like you were in heat.

At that thought, you shot up in bed.  Was it time for your heat?  You completely ignored Castiel and his words next to you as you mentally counted the days.  It was early, you determined, but the case had been stressful.  That could always mix things up, which meant this might be the beginnings of a heat.

“Y/N!” Castiel’s voice finally came through the fog of your thoughts, making you look at him.  “I said are you okay?”

You could see immediately that Castiel was holding himself back, keeping his Alpha instincts in check.  You appreciated it more than you could tell him, and you nodded in response.

You were too distracted to speak.  The scent was still in the air.  The delicious, summer-y scent that was from your dream and instigated your arousal in the first place – how was it still in the air?  It should have floated away to the back of your subconscious for the next time you dreamed, not stayed in your waking thoughts.

Castiel shifted his weight so he was leaning on one hand, sitting up next to you in bed.  The scent wafted toward you and you understood.

That scent was Castiel.

Without being able to stop yourself, you leaned into him, taking a deep breath.  You were surrounded with the smell, your heart pounding fast.  This was the most intoxicating scent you’d ever found, it was like it was meant for you.

Another rush of slick gushed between your legs.

“Y/N…” Castiel breathed, scenting you as well.  You knew that things were getting to a dangerous place, near a line which you weren’t sure if you wanted to cross. 

Well, you wanted to cross it, but you had to think about Castiel, too.

You leaned back, away from the heavenly scent.  You met Castiel’s eyes, trying to read his thoughts.  All you could see was the wide pupils, interested with arousal, in the face of the angel you’d grown to love and admire.

“Castiel,” you started, his name swirling around your mouth like something beautiful you’d only just discovered.  “You’re welcome to stay, but if you do…”  Your words trailed off before you could find the right ones.  “Things will change between us.”

Castiel swallowed before another wafting scent came toward you.  This time it wasn’t just summer and sunshine, it was a scent of want – of  _need_.

“I would welcome the change, Omega,” Castiel said, his voice deeper than even his normal baritone.  The use of the title sent more slick rushing between your legs and you nodded, springing into action.

It was a good thing that Castiel was strong, because the way you launched yourself at him would have knocked over a normal man.  Instead, he caught you in his arms, helping you to straddle him.  The slick was wet between your legs, the thin fabric of your underwear and sleep shorts damp with it.  One of Castiel’s hands moved to your hip, guiding you to grind down against his very evident arousal.

The other hand, in a completely different manner, moved to cup your cheek gently.  His thumb caressed the soft skin there before guiding you to his mouth, your lips meeting in a barely-there kiss.

You didn’t know what would be better – the sweetness of Castiel’s kiss or the rough grinding of your hips.

You would just have to do some experimentation to find out.


End file.
